


She-Rey and the Princesses (and Princes) of Power!

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [8]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Finn Rey and Poe are in the She-Ra Universe, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “Generaaaaaaalllll!” Poe shouted as Leia swept from his bedroom, her purple iridescent wings fluttering majestically. “UGH!”Poe grunted in frustration and kicked several pink and purple pillows while Finn and Rey watched his meltdown, a mixture of alarmed and long-suffering. Rey was mostly alarmed; Finn, who had known Poe for longer, knew to just let him work these things out and not get in his way. Poe and his general had a fractious relationship, but they did love each other.“She never lets me do anything! Going around to all the other Princesses and getting them to join our Rebellion is a good idea! It’s not even dangerous, especially if Rey goes with us!” Poe was teleporting around the room now in teenaged angst, glitter trailing behind him.





	She-Rey and the Princesses (and Princes) of Power!

“Generaaaaaaalllll!” Poe shouted as Leia swept from his bedroom, her purple iridescent wings fluttering majestically. “UGH!”

Poe grunted and kicked several pink and purple pillows while Finn and Rey watched his meltdown, a mixture of alarmed and long-suffering. Rey was mostly alarmed; Finn, who had known Poe for longer, knew to just let him work these things out and not get in his way. Poe and his general had a fractious relationship, but they did love each other.

“She never lets me do _anything_! Going around to all the other Princesses and getting them to join our Rebellion is a good idea! It’s not even dangerous, especially if Rey goes with us!” Poe was teleporting around the room now in his teenaged angst, glitter trailing behind him.

“Poe,” Finn began, reasonably, “you know she’s just—”

“So we’ll just go, anyway,” Poe said, clenching his fists in determination.

Finn’s voice cracked: “That’s—not what I meant! Poe, I really don’t think we should…”

“Ah, yeah, Poe? I’m with Finn on this one. I don’t think we should go anywhere without the General’s approval.” Rey rubbed her arm, wincing at the Hoard insignia still there. “I don’t think she likes me all that much.”

“All the more reason to do this!” Poe said, animatedly. “Think how much she’ll love you if you convince more Princes and Princesses to join the Rebellion!”

“Yes, but—but you’re grounded, Poe,” Finn reminded him. “And Rey doesn’t totally understand all of She-Ra’s powers yet…”

“Aw, come on, we’ll be back before she even notices!” Poe said cheerfully, and teleported them all instantly away.

…

“Okay, so, that could have gone better,” Finn said, prepared to launch into a list, before he sighed. “But, we _did_ convince Princess Rose to join the Rebellion against the Evil Hoard, so—that’s good.”

He blushed a little, covering his midriff like he always did when he was nervous.

“Yeah, I think _you_ did most of the recruiting back there,” Rey laughed, sheathing the sword of She-Ra and reverting to her usual self. “I think Princess Rose _likes_ you.”

“She does not!” Finn squeaked, hiding his face.

Poe, who was jealous as a rule, couldn’t quite bring himself to worry that one of the other Princesses was horning in on his best friend—Finn was still going to Princess Prom with _him_ , after all. “Either way, she was impressed! We saved her kingdom, and gained an ally. Now we just have to sneak back into the—”

“POE!” came an echoing shout from within.

“UGH! GENERAL!” Poe replied, just as shrilly.

“Let’s, ah—I think I better go see that BB-8 has enough—uh, hay...” Rey said, backing away.

“Gosh, look, I, uh, I have to go make more arrows!” Finn agreed, taking Rey’s hand. But the screaming match had already begun, and Poe didn’t notice as his two friends slipped away.

**Author's Note:**

> Eighth in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2019. The prompt was "Crossover: put today’s characters in the world of the next pairing in your list." 
> 
> (No promises the She-Ra OT3 will be tomorrow's fic though!)


End file.
